Providers of communications systems in controlled-environment facilities must configure, maintain, repair, and replace many communication devices that are installed throughout the facility. Service providers and facility administrators do not have the capability to look at all of these devices at one time. Instead, the service provider must identify particular telephones and devices of interest so that the information can be collected about that telephone or device.
Additionally, to analyze communication system usage, the service provider must collect and correlate individual call detail records to develop text-based usage reports.